ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Henry Richards
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strength: His endearing personality and bravery. He's not afraid to stand up for what's right in the most awkward way possible. Weakness: His indifference. Henry doesn't apply himself like he should and he'll end up suffering for it. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Henry wants to fly. Right now, he has his eyes set on the National Quidditch Team. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Flying, bugging the rest of the AFD...you know, being a fifteen year old hormone driven boy. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'His Broom - How is Henry supposed to achieve his dream of flying when he doesn't have his broom with him?' *'His Wand - How is he supposed to amuse protect himself if he doesn't have that with him constantly?' *'His Acceptance Letter - It's a memento.' *'A Single Dog Tag - His dad got it made for him when he went on the train for the first time. It basically says his name and then it has the year he started Ilvermorny. He then got his Mom's Uncle to put his house underneath.' *'A Picture - It's a photo of all of the AFD members when they were younger.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? The fact that they haven't incorporated No-Maj technology into society. It would make life easier for sure. Plus the Aurors could use some of No-Maj weaponry to help with those violent cases. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? He doesn't really care to be honest. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Henry Richards is a naturally brave, loyal and awkward young man. He can't be suave to save a burning orphanage (and I'm not joking...okay maybe a little bit but still). He's also pretty cunning. You can definitely expect this boy to think of the most subtle ways to make some who hurt his friends' lives a living nightmare. With no regrets. That said, he is smart just he doesn't apply himself, which irritates his mom. It's sad really. Henry, depending on the situation, can be stubborn. Not you-can't-sway-me-cause-I'm-right stubborn. It's more like, This-Is-What-I-Know-and-You-Better-Have-a-Good-Argument-To-Sway-Me. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Alexander Richards had always been an ambitious young man. His parents new of this of course, and tried to challenge him as much as he could even though he went to a normal high school. Lucky for him (and to the relief of his over-expectant parents) he found a group of friends. Naturally, at first it was just a way for him to network. It slowly became apparent that they became his friends rather then acquaintances that he just hung around with. In fact, one of them introduced him to the idea of going into U.S Air Force. Alex was a bit hesitant to the idea at first. So, he researched it for a whole hour before declaring to the surprise of his parents that he was going to join the Air Force. He quickly told his friends and they couldn't be happier for him. His parents slowly warmed up to the idea after being told point blank that Alex didn't give a damn about their opinions and he would be doing this. Even if that meant that he never saw them again (thought let's face it, it never would've come down to that). Upon graduation, he quickly enlisted himself into his desired sect of the US Armed Forces. He went through rigorous training which of course included using weaponry and how to handle the bombers without murdering everyone (including himself). About a year of this, Alex was ready to fly. That's actually how he met his wife, Bella Hamilton for the first time. She was walking towards the main building just as Alex was and let me tell you, it was a beautiful chance encounter. It literally included Alex slamming the door on her foot on accident, which caused her to spill her coffee and to use some pretty choice words that shouldn't be used with little children around. Let's just say that that was a perfect follow up for a coffee date. One date led to two which turned to one hundred and eighty and a beautiful engagement ring. A year later, they were wed on the base and had a beautiful baby boy that they named Henry. Henry Richards grew up around his father's friends and their children. In fact, they are a huge portion of his childhood that they are practically cousins in his eyes. In fact, his first sign of magic was around them. He was playing tag and he oh-so desperately wanted to get away from a particular (I'm looking at you Celandine) when he found himself on top of a tree much to his father's horror and mother's delight. Oh by the way, turns out Bella was a graduated witch from Ilvermorny. Let's just say Alex promptly went to a bar to drink his way to acceptance. Luckily, their marriage only became stronger after that. Over the years, Henry saw his friends show signs of having magic just like him. To say he wasn't ecstatic wouldn't be a lie. He eagerly awaited his letter and to be able to open it with those he considered his family. That was, until Celandine decided to move and Henry barely got to see her. He was sad of course but he quickly bounced back. Especially since his letter arrived pretty quickly after that. He was quickly sorted into (house and any other relevant info) and spent his first four years pretty quietly. Now, fifth year is shaping up to be a pretty interesting year. To be honest with you, Henry can't wait to find out what will happen. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Modeled by Skandar Keynes 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 6) What year is your character in? Fifth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Here under character tab. None are exotic ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted